Meet the Weathers Family
by Galneryus
Summary: Cloud, Squall, Lighting and Serah are siblings. as teens they must face life's toughest lessons whether it end up for laughs or getting grounded for a month and deprived of everything they cherish Crossover between ff VII/VIII/XIII
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: The creators of Final Fantasy have the tendency to name their main characters after something that relates to the damn weather, so I came up with something that has Cloud, Squall and of course Lighting along with her little sister Serah living together as Siblings. _

_this is a epic threeway crossover between Final Fantasy VII/VIII/XIII though along the lines there is a hint of Final Fantasy X and XIII Versus in it just keep your eyes peeled though there is only one characterfrom XIII Versus that will appear and have a role in the story._

_everything will be based upon either siblings point of veiw on their daily lives as teens with out a dream (well only Serah seems to have a dream) or just them bitching and moaning._

_yes they'll be hints of romance in it (where would the drama be without romance) but don't expect it till the sequel (find out later at the end of this fic) for now this will fit in as Friendship, Family, Humor, Drama (they'llbe tons of it by the way), Horror/Suspense (for a holloween special and course Holloween tradition is building up here in Australia now) and Western (you'll see why)_

_oh and some parts of the story will be based on some things related to pop culture and some internet phenomon (even the epic internet Youtube Trolls that make tons of point;ess videos where each bitch and moan about some random stuff that makes us LOL hard)_

_also I'll put this in Bold letters so you'll know that_

**I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANYTHING THAT IS OWNED BY SQUAREENIX**

_and also I will not repeat this disclaimer in every chapter cause you already know_

_Rated T for mild language (will not be held responsible for anything)_

_other note: my other stories are there by obsolete due to loss of plot and ideas and it confuses me so yeah just don't read them and ignore it_

_

* * *

_

Chapter

1

Enter Lighting Farron Weathers

They Say life is full of surprises...others believe differently...but some like me think it's all way too predictable in our lives.

Sure you may think what is this chick saying or you may say, you haven't dated anyone in your life to know that...

well to tell you guys the truth...I've already been there, and we leave at that

"_Yawn"_

see that girl with pink hair and seems to be not a morning type person...yeah that's me...my name is Lighting Farron Weathers and this...welcome to hell on earth...My life.

Now you want to know a little about me besides my name...well I'm 17 years of age, I'm a senior in Shin-Ra academy so I'm in 11th grade and my most favorite thing to do while not at school or in my room studying to become a officer...Kendo Practice.

What you expected someone like me to do housework, be in the kitchen and make you lazy asses a good goddamn sandwich just cause I'm a girl...really we women can do things that men can do and yes I may be good at housekeeping but I suck at cooking.

Okay before I get carried away, my day starts as usual. I usually just lay down on my pillow staring high in the ceiling just wondering as usual...can something interesting besides hearing it's my birthday or something ever happen in my life... for a while. oh by the way, it's around six thirty in the morning so yeah, after I gaze up and get lost in my own thoughts, I get up and did the usually stretches, before considering taking a bit of a jog around the neighbor hood...perhaps Join my little brother Cloud on the paper route.

After dressing in my usually jogging suit which is just simple plain green shorts and a plain white shirt, my joggers I quietly went out of the house.

Right seeing Cloud's bike is not there, he has already gone to do his usually route. Oh well might as start jogging down the quiet neighbor hood. Usually I would just jog down hill of the street heading down to Midgar Central where the arcade and mall is.

Midgar is still a growing city, it used to be just a small town a long time ago but now with a few mansions, a wide selection of houses and some offices it's now a city though not that big and glad it will not be for a while since we have a lot of beautiful trees here.

While jogging I managed to see a glimpse of what appears to be my brother Cloud riding on his bike and what do you know tossing newspapers out to every house he passes. Oh come it ain't that hard considering that there is no else on the street (well save for our gym coach and his son who are doing rather painful exercises), and he has the most distinct feature of all...his hair.

I still wonder how on earth his hair stays like that all spiked up in an abnormal way (Probably he will explain how in the next chapter of this fan-fiction or maybe not...you'll never know when)

now that I've seen my brother might as well be like a good older sis and keep him company.

"Hey Spiky" I greeted teasingly which then surprised him making him lose control of the bike and then crash landed himself on some bushes that lay in front of some mansion (I'll explain later). And like a loving sister I am, I ran to where Cloud was, hoping he was okay.

"Cloud, are you okay?" I said in a worried tone (hey his my brother okay).

"Yeah, just got a little startled that's all" he said to me giving me that shy smile of reassurance. The one of many things I like about my brother, though at times he can be of a handful compared to my other siblings.

Why you ask. Well one time he had this major crush on a girl once in 5th grade and well you get it...it didn't work as he wanted it to be cause the girl didn't like him back, which of course led him to be a little depressed and at times he wouldn't let it go. I'm just glad he got over it by 9th grade.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't done that" I said with an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just scraped my knee nothing more" he said after collecting himself and picked up the undeliever newspapers that scattered on the ground during that collision.

"How many times do I have to tell you Cloud, wear those damn Protective gear, One day you're gonna get brain damage" I said in unkindly manner.

Well come on it is stupid to ride on a bike without a helmet and I've been telling him that ever since he started working for the newly established Shin-Ra papers a few months ago (well make it last year)

"S-sorry, next time I will" he responsed, I think I scared him a bit.

"I just don't want you to get hurt that's all" I said in a calmer tone.

"I know"

after morning's fiasco Me and Cloud then turned back home, after Cloud had finished delievering the last batch of papers, just so we don't miss out on breakfast.

It was just fifteen minute up hill to our house and it's only seven o clock in the morning, so we still have to get ready for school. Hopefully our others are a wake by the time we get there.

After passing by the Lockhart residence, we made it back home where already I could hear the booming, cheery voice of Serah, My little sister.

"Hey Morning you two" she said happily as me and Cloud entered the kitchen

"Morning Serah" me and Cloud said in unison in our regular not interested voice.

"Aww come on lighten up, it's the first day of school today" she said with enthusiasm. (you can tell by the way she is jumping up and down like a puppy)

Serah is well as you know more social and a lot open then anyone of us in the house. Not only is a good Cook (and well is damn better then me or anyone else in the family) she is also let us say a straight A student in almost everything which would explain why she is happy and very enthusiastic when it's the first day of school. And to top that, she skipped a grade up so she and Cloud are both in the same classes together (Lucky for Cloud since I know full well he is pretty much between below and above average not saying his dumb, he has someone to tutor him for free...what? I hate spending to much)

"Serah you know full well that School is practically boring and way too predictable" I said to her in that tireless monotone tone which I have been using ever since well...that incident in 8th grade.

"Oh come on Light, I'm pretty sure you don't mean that right Cloud?" she said as me and Cloud took our place at the table in our usual spots.

"ah Right"

"See Light, at least Cloud Knows you like going"

"Oh yeah I love going" I said in a saracatic tone, though Serah didn't take the hint.

"There see, so why be all gloomy about it" see what I mean.

Cloud usually sits across me and is usually next to mr. grumpy who happened to just entered the kitchen. Yep meet our little brother Squall.

"Morning Squall" Serah Greeted. However Squall just simply ignored her and sat down next to Cloud as usual.

And as usual, Cloud would elbow Squall a bit, reminding him that he is being rude. yeah that's right Squall show some manners

"Morning" yep an actually jerk if you ask me...

however, there is a reason as to why he is like that to everyone (See in next chapter, oops broke the fourth wall again did I eh?)

"Slept Well?"

"_oof..._yeah" said Squall as I heard him mumble something...probably something about doing Cloud in.

well if your asking whether I should try and encourage him to actually get his act together, forget it, I tried ever since telling him to lighten up after our mother and father passed when I was well thirteen. But in the end I gave up, so I just let it be and maybe someday he will change.

So yeah this is my family...well almost all of them...

there is still the latter of introducing...

"Morning Kids, hope your all excited about your first day back to school" yep our step father Revees eh...something...sorry I suck at last names but anyway...

Revees is well head of Urban Development for Shin-Ra corp so in truth he also part of Midgar's development plans. And yeah besides being our step father he was a friend of my father. When father died it was Revees who took us in...and I was well grateful of it...but that still doesn't change the fact our real parents our dead...however we grew to love Revees (even if Squall doesn't seem to be, I would say the same Cloud but, he is a little different)

"Super duper dad" said Serah as she then place a plate of eggs, becon and toast in front of our foster father.

"I'll help you Serah" I heard Cloud offer...heh as usual, may seem not like interested, but always seem to surprise us and those around him with the way he acts, even when comes to being so chivalrous.

"thanks Cloud but I can manage"

"No I insist"

after Cloud and Serah finished disputing the plates for me and Squall, everyone was well settled in and eating while Revees was well...doing the usual father talk.

"Well Kids I may be coming home late tonight, So you know the drill, Lighting is in charge of the house so please listen to her and don't give her to much trouble"

"Yes dad"

"Whatever" yeah Squall usual catch phase, I'm just surprise Revees hasn't snapped at all with your attitude.

after breakfast, it was time to walk the road...to hell and back again.

"Bye Dad"

"Bye kids, watch for cars on the way"

So now you seen us, you may as well buckle your belts cause from here on in...it's going to be a bumpy ride in our lives

* * *

_not bad eh? well readers (if there are any) I have a little assignment for you. I want you to click down below the Review button and write in what you think of this story, don't be shy just type in any thing from praises to a form a critisim to help me improve_

_Second chapter will be present tomorrow and will still be from Lighting's point of view but for now...HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOOOOOOOOO!_

_oh please note, the first few chapters are just an introduction to characters and various things about this Alternative Universe the rest will be random things that are either funny or heartbreaking (I know full well there will be a full on drama section that will shock us all) also some characters won't appear till later._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chapter is up, sorry it took a while I had to think carefully how I should move this story and also I had to do some song writing (it's a power metal/neoclassical song nothing special, it's something I loved to do for fun while not doing anything with creating new characters for when I try to apply a job in Japan...what you think I won't get accepted in their ranks...I'm pretty sure I'll get a job there I mean they may need someone like me to rely news to you _

Chapter

2

School is for Pricks

Yeah the road to hell...is going to school...

as we walked out from our lawn and on the lane, we happen to then meet up with our neighbor Tifa Lockhart, one of the school's most popular girls in um Cloud and Serah's grade. Oh and she is Serah's friend.

"Morning Tifa" Said Serah as we watched her run up to her friend, well only me was. Squall as you know doesn't seem to usual care at all while Cloud is..well...wait where is Cloud he was just beside Squall a while ago...?

Ugh don't me he is hidding behind her bushes again...

"Oh Morning Serah, I see you look excited as usual"

"Why wouldn't I, It's the first day of School so I can't wait to see the others" I heard as me and Squall came over to greet our neighbor.

"Oh Hey Light, Squall" Tifa greeted.

"Hey Tifa" I said warmly while also elbowing Squall (for Cloud's sake)

"...morning..." well I tried.

"Say where's um your brother?" Tifa Asked looking at us confusingly.

Oh well might as well make up an excuse for Cloud's Sake then maybe ask why he disappeared all of a sudden.

"He is umm...well...he went a head" I lied.

"Oh I see, well my dad wanted to see to him that he is doing a wonderful job delivering the morning papers every morning" she said.

"I'll tell him whenever I see him" I said.

"Hey Light, is it alright if me and Tifa go on ahead?" Serah asked.

"Sure why not"

"Thanks sis" and with that both Tifa and Serah went a head of us.

Before me and Squall were about to Follow, I then had remembered I had something to do first, but first...

"Squall why not go with Serah I'll catch up with you later" I said to my little brother and without a word he just went, while I stood on the spot Sighing in annoyance.

"You were hiding all along weren't you" I said as I heard ruffles of leaves from a bush near by.

I didn't bother turning to face who it was coming out of the bush cause I know full it was Cloud.

"Sorry" man is that the only thing he has to say...

"Cloud she is our neighbor you know" I said turning around and see him standing there head down in shame.

Cloud Cloud Cloud...seriously...

"I know it's just...um"

"Cloud Seriously I thought you got over her?"

"I know it's just..." he went silent all of a sudden.

"Just what?" I asked waiting for him to answer.

"forget, let's go will be late" he said in an irritated Tone as he walked past me.

Wonder what's up with him?

when ever we say hi to Tifa...he acts all weird around her...all way no time to pnder about Cloud's um strange habits, may as well catch up to him "Hey wait up"

* * *

Well here we are Shin-Ra Academy AKA Hell on Gaia

why you ask?

well even though Shin-Ra Academy is known to be one of the best new schools in the world it is still considered crap. For short, good and splendid on the outside but utterly horrible in the inside.

Why? Here's the breakdown

Our Principle is a twat...

"Now where did I put my Glasses?"

whom you may also refer as Principle Cid Kamer

The teachers don't give a damn about you or your so called education...

"Whatever just do the work, I'm only here for my pay check"

see what I mean...

the toilets seem to be flooded every time during lunch hours.

"Hel- blugoh!...Gasp"

"now if you don't pay up, you shall know what urine taste like"

"Fuck you Rufus- Blugoh!...gasp"

"Well?"

and you can guess the rest.

As me and Cloud arrived to the school Gate, I assume Serah and Squall had Caught up with their other friends (Assuming Squall even has any friends to hang out with)

"Hey Cloud" well what would know seems like it's time me and Cloud parted ways for the day till the afternoon.

"Meet at the gate as usual Cloud" I told as I left him to the hands of his friends Zack, Tidus, Cecil and Firion.

Well time to meet up with my own friends as well, as I'll need to get my new time table for the whole semester. As I enter through the school hallways which is often packed full of kids ranging from ridiculous social groups...what are social groups you ask.

Well you got your...

Preps...Goths...School mafia (Headed by Shin-Ra's Spoiled brat who is unfortunately in the same class as me)...nerds...outcast, Punks, Jocks and the Popular cool Kids...yeah very ridiculous if you ask me. Of course you are gonna ask which group I belong to...well to put it this I usual don't go into any group...you may consider me a norm...which in the high school tongue stands for normal.

Just as I was walking down the hall minding my business, I then didn't expect this coming when all of a sudden I felt myself being locked into a bear hug which then led me to fall down face flat to the marble floor.

"LIGHTING, I MISSED!" ah great, well say hello to my good and well...very hyper friend Vanille.

"Hello to you too Vanille, now would you please get off me" I said annoyed.

"Oh come on I'm pretty sure you missed me lots" she said pouting at me for my crudeness.

"I'm pretty sure we hung out together a week ago" I reminded her about our time we hung out in the mall...well I had to go for the sake of keeping Vanille off my back for a while.

"If I recall it was the last two weeks ago" I heard someone behind me...well what do you Know, let me introduce you to my other friend Fang...unlike Vanille who must be high on sugar, Fang is rather collected and very much mature then Vanille.

"Hello Lighting I'm sure you had a brilliant holiday"

"Well I didn't do much save hang out with you guys" I said as we began walking down to the school administration office to get our new timetable.

I just hope this year I don't get a Class with Mr. Highwind or too the far extent Mr. Valentine. I shutter at the thought of having another science class with him...this guy creeps me out...as for Mr. Highwind...he swears a lot though it's funny at times when it comes with some idiot who talk random shit resulting in having a screw driver thrown at him...(OHHH child abuse but it wasn't intentional, the old man's aim really sucks though)

"true though I wasn't in during the Christmas Season" Said Fang in a bored tone.

"Yeah how was your trip to Icicle?" asked vanille.

"It was alright save it was too cold for my taste" you got to admit Fang is considered very classy.

So we just received our new timetable and like when Shiva isn't with me...I got Valentine again...nothing to worry since I don't have Highwind anymore now and also Fang happens to be taking the same class as me though for the rest of year we three our now in separate classes now. Hey we're seniors it's bond to happen now, but that doesn't mean we aren't in the same homeroom. (thank you Fan-Fic for keep it that way)

Anyway now that the bell has rang it's seems it's time for homeroom. Oh if my day doesn't get worst when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Well if it isn't the little Weather girl" said a sly voice which belonged to the one person I hate in school...yep...it's that damn Rufus Shin-Ra, the company president's little bastard.

This selfish has had the hots for me ever since sixth grade, and still does, the only thing I ever regret having to do with him, is the fact I used to date the guy in 7th grade and you know what...well you'll find out eventually for right now I still got to get this asshole off my back so me and my friends can get to homeroom.

"Well hello to you too" I said coldy without even facing that prick, before being forced to turn and face while feeling myself being trapped between him and one of those lockers behind me

"Hey I hate it when people don't look at me you know" he said. Pah! Like I ever look at snobbish ass like you..

"Why Would I want to look at you, I told you we are done and that's that" come on Vanille and Fang a little back up here.

"Hey I just want a friendly talk here come on why the rush" he said coolly to me as I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten. I would have kicked his ass but his damn goons are with him known as the Turks.

The turks Are well just a group of teens who practically help students in need of assistance...yeah but don't let that think wow these guys are so nice and all...these guys are nothing more but a mafia, if you don't pay up your debt with them you're in deep shit, even offend them in anyway you're in for more then you bargined for.

However the Turks are not the only group here. Though I would get to that later, right now I need to save my self from this asshole here.

"Hey let go of her Rufus" about time Vanille is doing something, as she slapped the bastard's filthy hand off my shoulder..._argh..._this bastards gonna pay.

"Big Bully" Said Vanille putting her hands on hips and pouting...not now Vanille

"No one touches the boss sweet chicks" said one the turks with the fire red hair and tattoo on his face, who held my friend's wrist with a firm grip.

"Let go of me" said Vanille Struggling to free herself from the red haired's grasps.

"You know..you look hot when you're mad" ugh perv. Luckily Fang threw in a punch in that perv's face.

"Fucking Pervert" said Fang heatedly. The first time I've seen her snap.

Ha ha I think she did Vanille a favor by breaking his nose...that's what you get perv

"Ugh you shank you'll pay for that-"

"What's going on here?"oh thank god, that strict, serious tone could only belong to none other then my most favourite teacher ever

…Introducing Miss Trepe, whom walked right behind the Turks...about damn time too.

"You should all be homeroom by now, go now before I give you all get detention" she said to us with a stern face.

"You know full well I can walk around here freely Miss Trepe" seriously Rufus like you own the place just cause your father practically built the place.

"Oh you do, I wonder what your father has to say about that" Miss Trepe said coolly, making Rufus loss for words.

"It seems like we won't be friends after all then" said Rufus and with that, with a clock of his fingers, he and his goons then left us, leaving us to stand in awkwardness...

"Well?" I heard Miss. Trepe, better not waste her time.

"Sorry we were just about to leave" Said Vanille who was rubbing her wrist that was held tightly by that bloody Turk.

"I'll let you girls off this time but next time it's detention" she said before leaving us.

All I can say this is going to be a long day today.

_Well that's it for Lighting's POV time to enter the mind of our most well known Final Fantasy Hero Cloud Strife. Anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR! WHOO_

_Chapter Three is in the works so here is a little homework for you guys again...REVIEW!_


End file.
